The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to methods for operating conveyors to separate and singulate abutting conveyed articles.
Singulating conveyors are used to convey articles in a single file so that the articles can be individually processed. One conventional way of singulating articles is to cascade a series of centering conveyors having article-supporting rollers on opposite sides of the conveyor rotating in converging directions to direct articles toward a lateral position across the width of the conveyor. Each successive centering conveyor operates at a faster speed to increase the separation between consecutive articles. But some articles, such as boxes, have a tendency to remain in frictional contact with each other, especially if they are laterally abutting along long sides. The conventional centering conveyors are not always able to separate laterally abutting boxes.
Thus, there is a need for a method of separating laterally abutting conveyed articles so that they can be singulated.